


Of Flowers Crowns And Finally Understanding

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, its starts happy, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi angst, oiiwa - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa laughed, and tried to get away, enjoying the playful atmosphere. It was moments when Hajime forgot himself, when he gave in to whims and irrelevant fun, that Oikawa loved the most.</p><p>His fingers twisted the stems of dandelions  around each other into a crown. Iwaizumi studied Oikawa's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flowers Crowns And Finally Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance. Also this was originally part of the 365 day writing challenge...but it's sad so I made it its own thing I guess. Hope you have a nice day. -Cat

"C'mere, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa laughed as he flung himself forward. Iwaizumi laughed and kept out of the way and the both landed a few feet apart on the grass, completely missing the picnic blanket that had been laid out earlier. 

"Dammit, Shittykawa! Your foot smushed my sandwich!" Iwaizumi in a mock-horrified tone, more teasing than actually irritated. 

"I can tell--I have mayonnaise in between my toes." Oikawa whined pathetically, though a laugh eventually escaped him. 

"That's so gross---NO DONT YOU DARE--TOORU--" 

It was too late. Mayonnaise toes squelched against Iwaizumi's leg. He groaned, then, eyed the mustard had and smirk. 

"Do not even think about it, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa practically squeaked, trying to scramble away. 

"Every time you call me iwa-chan,  
it's another squirt of mustard." He grinned wickedly. 

Oikawa laughed, and tried to get away, enjoying the playful atmosphere. It was moments when Hajime forgot himself, when he gave in to whims and irrelevant fun, that Oikawa loved the most.

His fingers twisted the stems of dandelions around each other into a crown. Iwaizumi studied Oikawa's hands. 

Now, not to say that he didn't also love it when Hajime was serious, and protective, because he admired and respected that part of him too. He loved all of Iwaizumi Hajime, after all. The funny ways he had of showing affection, like gruffly demanding that Oikawa not over work himself, the way he seemed to read Oikawa perfectly and while he wasn't always good with his words, hajime's presence in itself was reassuring. 

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi's voice brought him out of his find thoughts. 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out and said, "We've been dating for three years for goodness sake, call me Tooru, you weirdo!" Oikawa moved a little closer, and carefully placed the flower crown on Iwaizumi's head, ignoring Iwa's look of mild annoyance. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself, "Tooru." 

Oikawa's smile at that might have made the flowers bloom. "Yes, Hajime?" He replied teasingly. 

Iwaizumi's eyes carefully searched his, as if he was trying to learn all his secrets.

And in truth, Iwaizumi did know all Oikawa's secrets. 

Except maybe, one. 

Oikawa pushed that thought to the back of his mind, smiled at Iwaizumi and leaned forward to kiss him. 

 

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked softly, as they lay on the grass and stared up at the clouds

"Yes?" Oikawa turned his head to the side to look at Iwaizumi. He preferred looking at him to looking at the sky, anyways. "What is it?" 

 

"I...I was wondering if you would marry me?" Iwaizumi met his eyes, his face red and his eyes hopeful, but uncertain. His usual gruffness was stripped away; an act of bravery that nearly left Oikawa speechless. 

Oikawa's heart was so shocked it seemed to sputter a little bit before recognizing what just happened. His mouth some how managed to give the response his heart was frantically trying to communicate. "Of course." 

 

 

It wasn't until nearly a year and a half later that Iwaizumi found out what Oikawa had been hiding. Oikawa had told him before the wedding, thinking that Iwaizumi might want to back out, knowing that they'd never go to the Olympics together. Oikawa had to quit the national team later that week.

Iwaizumi didn't leave him. 

 

They both cried at the wedding, mostly of joy. They smiled through their tears and the kisses tasted salty. 

Iwaizumi cried at the funeral. 

And for weeks after, and sometimes just on days when he missed Tooru particularly horribly. When the ache in his ribs threatened to consume him, he would visit Tooru. 

 

"Tooru." He whispered as he sat in front of the headstone, "We did it, we took first in the Olympics this year. Tobio and shorty number 10 played great, they got married the week after the Olympics. I remember you telling me they'd fall for each other. It didn't believe you, I really should have, since you always were right about those kinds of things." 

It had been nearly 3 years since Oikawa Tooru left, and Iwaizumi still had tears run down his face when he came here. He smiled anyways, because that's one of the things Tooru asked of him before he left. 

"You've got a nice smile, Hajime. Make sure lots of people see it. Smile if you come and visit me too, I don't want to miss out." 

Oikawa didn't even have the strength to cry anymore when he had said that, so he smiled at Iwaizumi instead.

He walked away from the cemetery. 

 

"And don't forget to take care of yourself, and keep the plants alive in the garden." 

 

The week after Oikawa died, Iwaizumi got rid of all the flowers. 

 

"Hajime, and don't forget to love lots of people too, okay? Love lots and lots of people for the both of us and I desperately hope that you can be happy. Promise me that you'll be happy again?" 

"I promise." 

He felt his heart slowly turn to iron. 

"I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime." 

I love you too. 

Years went on, and Iwaizumi visited Oikawa often. Just talking to him like he would if he were alive. Telling him everything, telling him secrets, frustrations, sadnesses and the little victories. There was something comforting there. The more time he spent there, the more Oikawa's last requests spun around his mind.

He bought flowers, and put them in a vase and set it on the dining room table.

He finally let Kindaichi and Tobio help him plant flowers in his garden. 

 

And one day, through the tears, Iwaizumi whispered to the headstone, another 5 years later, "I think I can honestly say that I have fulfilled my promise, Tooru. I miss you all the time, you know. Sometimes it still hurts. But...I think I'm going to be okay. I think I can be...happy. Or at least okay. it's funny how I can...still feel you encouraging me. I still hear you sometimes, or see you in crowds. Or I'll say something in our house and forget you're not there, but I can nearly hear your voice responding. It's strange." He paused for a moment, and forced a deep breath. His fists clenched at his sides. Tooru was still one of the only people he was comfortable being vulnerable with, the only one who he would ever really let see his whole heart in its messy, frightened self. Even death wouldn't change that. He always had the sense Tooru was near him, so if there was even a chance he might be able to tell him, he would try. 

"I think I'll always love you. Thank you, Tooru. For living and for teaching me how to live too, even though it took me a while to fulfill my promise. I finally figured out that you really meant it when you said you wanted me to be happy. So I'll do my best, for you, and for me. So, thanks, Tooru. And...I love you." 

 

He gently placed a crown of dandelions next to the headstone. As he walked away, his tears dried, and he felt as though his heart had only just now begun to beat again.


End file.
